full_deckfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirana
Name: Kirana "Jinkaku" Ikitake Age:12 Alias: "The Ace of Spades"(Former), "The Crimson Lotus" Silver Spades-Crimson Hearts She left the Silver Spades when the situation became unstable. She moved to the crimson hearts the place she belonged to see if she can get stronger and better there. Perhaps this was a good choice she made, Or a Fatal. Regardless she was ready to stop clinging to the past and was ready to look towards the future, She uncovered a book of maximus that dealt with talks about peace. She seems very proactive about achieving peace now as well but fears it won't be coming anytime soon. Weapons Scarlet Pistols-She has Two Repeating Pistols that she created herself and the bullets as well. The bullets when fired are scarlet upon impact they can either explode or pierce through. If stuck the bullets will begin to burn whatever it is stuck in since it is made of radiation it can cause a person to become sick if inside for too long. (She is the only one to have such a weapon since she made it herself. and the bullets too) Kirana Statistics(Sorta).jpg|Kirana full view Kirana and Tea.jpg|Kirana and.....Tea? Hidden Knives: She uses these in close combat they are usually hidden in her sleeves. ''Muramasa: ''The sword she nicknamed after joining the crimson hearts. The sword is made with fresh dark obsidian mixed with magic amulets to give it extra durability so it could never break and power to increase kirana's skill in battle. More info later. The illusion of Demon Control When kirana fought the queen of clubs she was casted a spell on by Eleanor. However little did eleanor know that this spell would be terrifying to those who were casted upon it. Kirana was given the curse of this spell known as Demon Control. She has the ability to control an inner demon power, When she releases it everything around her either becomes shrouded in darkness or clear. She begins to transform as two horns appear on her head and a rose, She would be in a kimono and on her back would be a Oni Mask. She would wield a large spear that seems to be more powerful than her regular katana. However after activating the Demon Control she is weak and vulnerable, She either faints and passes out or doesn't remember what happens after. She can only sustain the Demon Control for a few minutes. After that she returns to normal. Early_Ririchiyo_Anime_Color_Concept_1.png|Kirana in Demon Control Shirakiin.Ririchiyo.full.979432.jpg|Kirana(Demon Control) History/Past Orphan Life Kirana was born into a Royal Family which makes her Technically A Crimson Heart. But her family was killed in an unknown murder she managed to escape in a carrage to a elderly woman's house in the Diamonds Territory. There she grew up as the Elderly but Wise woman taught her the ways of an Assassin and the Ways of Stealth. The Elderly Woman was the Previous Ace of Diamonds. When she turned 6 the Elderly Lady passed away. She had no where to go, Kirana had to learn off the means of survival by stealing all around All of the Decks. Specifically and Mainly around the "Crimson Hearts", And "Silver Spades". Of course When causing a ruckus in the Crimson Hearts Territory she and King Marrek had somewhat arguements as he knew she was from a royal background if she would have chosen the correct path which was becoming a Crimson Heart. He would of made her his daugther of course. Kirana didn't feel like being of royalty was that much fun. So she joined the Spades future depicts. Of course due to her Stealthy Assassin skills and abilities in stealth hardly any guard could catch her. Not even the Current Ace's or Jack's could due to her hidden card ability that she uses to get around quickly. Kirana 1.png|Kirana in glasses~ Kirana petting.jpg|Kirana Kirana and Rosa.jpg|Kirana and Rose(Rosa) Kirana and Soushi.jpg|Kirana and Soushi Of course her orphan life was hard at first but got better as she befriended some of the queens in the realm. Specifically The Current Queen of the Silver Spades. She also learned a lot from visiting other decks at a young age knowing their movements and styles in combat and other stuff. And what their personalities are like as well for the most part. She learned a lot of knowledge from sneaking into the "Crimson Hearts" Libraries just to learn how to read or write which she found to be easy around the start. Boku SS Stealth Force/Squad The Stealth force disbanded but the 7 remained either with the spades or with kirana. Members #Kirana #Rose(Rosa)-Little girl with pink hair. She is nicknamed rosa by kirana #Soushi-Guy with silver hair #??? #??? #??? #???